Daredevil Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Alec Guinness * Konstantin Stanislavski * Cary Grant * James Cagney * Perry Mason Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Masked Marauder's Helicopter | Notes = *Daredevil muses that his life may merit an adaptation to stage or film. He has an actor in mind for the role, Alec Guinness (1914-2000). Guinness was a British actor who had achieved much fame during the 1950s and 1960s, for leading roles in the films The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), and Doctor Zhivago (1965). *Daredevil considers himself a method actor, and compares himself to Konstantin Stanislavski (1863-1938). Stanislavski was a famous Russian actor and theatre director. His legacy lies in the so-called "Stanislavski's system", a systematic approach to training actors which has proved influential. Various schools of method acting are based on differing interpretations of Stanislavski's ideas. *While wondering whether he should become a professional actor, Daredevil wonders whether Hollywood is looking for another Cary Grant (1904-1986). Grant was a British actor, who started his stage career in 1917. He migrated to the United States in 1920, looking for acting roles. He became a leading theatrical actor of the 1920s, and by 1932 Grant was offered small parts in films. He soon became a leading film actor. Grant starred in several box-office hits from the 1930s to the 1960s. An aging Grant decided to retire in 1966. He was only 62-years-old and his retirement was newsworthy. *Based on the events of the previous issue, Foggy Nelson or Karen Page are convinced that Michael "Mike" Murdock is the real Daredevil. The identity was specifically created by Matthew Murdock to fool them. *Daredevil makes an impression of actor James Cagney (1899-1986). Cagney was an American actor, who was known particularly for playing complex tough guys in films. He was in the height of his career in the 1930s and 1940s. He continued acting until his retirement in 1961. Cagney briefly returned to acting for one, last role in 1981. *Foggy Nelson makes a sarcastic reference to Perry Mason. Mason is a fictional character, created in 1933 by novelist Erle Stanley Gardner (1889-1970). Mason is a criminal defense lawyer, who specializes in seemingly hopeless cases. The character has appeared in 82 novels by the original writer, 2 pastiche novels, 4 short stories, two television series, and 30 television films. *The issue reveals that the Masked Marauder and Frank Farnum are the same person. *The Leap-Frog spends most of the issue out of uniform and on trial. However his civilian identity is not mentioned at all. Later appearances have revealed that his real name is Vincent Patilio. *With the exception of the flashback scene, Wilbur Day spends the entire issue wearing the Stilt-Man's Suit. *The issue continues the storyline of Daredevil Vol 1 25 (February, 1967), which introduced the Leap-Frog and the subplot about his trial. The trial is interrupted in this issue by the Leap-Frog's escape attempt and the subplot is then dropped. The Leap-Frog next appears in Daredevil Annual Vol 1 1 (September, 1967). *The Masked Marauder/Frank Farnum had previously appeared in Daredevil Vol 1 23 (December, 1966). He next appears in Daredevil Vol 1 27 (April, 1967), where he seemingly dies. *The Stilt-Man previously appeared in Daredevil Vol 1 8 (June, 1965). His storyline continues to Daredevil Vol 1 27 (April, 1967). * credits: ** Pulse-Pounding Presentation By: ** Smilin' Stan Lee Genial Gene Colan ** Lots Of Little Lettering By Artie Simek * references: and | Trivia = *The issue misspells the last name of actor Alec Guinness, calling him "Alec Guiness". *Due to an error, the issue contains no credit for the inker. The Marvel Comics Index (1976-1982) confirms that the inking was performed by Frank Giacoia, the regular inker of the series. *The issue includes no credit for its colourist. Most of the 1960s issues of Daredevil Vol 1 include no colouring credits. Several of them were probably coloured by Stan Goldberg, the main colourist for 1960s Marvel. His works were often uncredited.Stan Goldberg's Wikipedia article. | Recommended = | Links = }} References